Una dulce mentira para dormir mejor
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: Las mentiras que nos decimos a nosotros mismos a veces superan a las que les decimos a los demás. Hay substancias altamente adictivas que pueden cambiar tu percepción del mundo pero también la vida que llevas… Luffy ah tenido la mala suerte de caer en ellas ¿Qué pasara con esta pobre alma en desgracia que ahora forma parte de una sombría y fría estadística? (SaboLu)(acelu) yaoi
1. Dulces con sabor amargo

Una dulce mentira para dormir mejor.

Resumen completo.

Las mentiras que nos decimos a nosotros mismos a veces superan a las que les decimos a los demás.

Hay substancias altamente adictivas que pueden cambiar tu percepción del mundo pero también la vida que llevas… estas no solo te afectaran a ti si no también a quienes te rodean, a veces hay presas fáciles para estas substancias, Luffy ah tenido la mala suerte de caer en ellas por un descuido o azares del destino quizá ¿Qué pasara con esta pobre alma en desgracia que ahora forma parte de una sombría y fría estadística?

(SaboLu)

Temas sensibles: drogadicción, abuso, depresión, suicidio.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a oda.

No apruebo en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia el uso de las drogas y aun cuando estas puedan tener efectos "positivos" en ciertos estados de ánimo sus riesgos son mucho más, por tanto quiero dejar muy en claro que este trabajo no va para nada a alentar el uso de estas si no todo lo contrario.

Vivan sin drogas (?) quizá suene a broma pero lo digo muy enserio.

Pues este iba a ser un one shot pero le eh cortado ahí porque tengo otros compromisos (con el gato(?)) y pues así…pero no creo que vallan a ser mas de 2 capítulos, y bueno, con todo el amor y la hierba gatera que el gato merece espero que no me odie por esta historia, y ya lo eh dicho antes pero no apruebo, bajo ningún fin o circunstancia el uso de las drogas, esto solo lo escribo por el potencial de escritura que tienen, pero no las fomento y si están pensando en ello no lo hagan.

Advertencia: Lemon, uso de drogas.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Dulces con sabor amargo.

* * *

-Luffy...- El aludido respondía, el rubio se acerco a la cama del menor para remover su cuerpo que parecía completamente inerte, sumido en un sueño fuera de los normal el azabache había abierto los ojos apenas un poco para mirar con desinterés a quien le hablara antes de volver a cerrarles, removiéndose en la enorme cama con dosel para que el otro no le molestara, tenia sueño y quería dormir un poco mas.

Dejando el desayuno en su bandeja a un lado de la cama del menor, sobre la mesita de noche, el ojiazul fue subiendo a la cama de a poco, colocándose sobre el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano, tomando con su mano la mejilla del azabache con dulzura.- Vamos Lu, es hora de que tomes tu desayuno...- al ver que no había respuesta Sabo comenzó a bajar su mano por el rostro del chicho hasta rosar los resecos labios del menor con su pulgar, relamiéndose los propios hambrientamente, el moreno aun estaba en aquel estado semiinconsciente que el opio le provocaba, la noche anterior había sido especialmente cruel con su pequeño hermanito en cuanto a los dolores de la recesión y para calmarle había sido necesario inyectarle aquel "sedante" que le ayudase a conciliar el sueño y a calmar el "retorcimiento" que la metanfetamina comenzaba a causarle, sabía que no debía ser débil ante aquel niño, pero su suplicante carita de ángel siempre le ganaba a la razón, o casi siempre, siempre que sabía que podía permitírselo, mas aun cuando el muchacho usaba su "persuasión" de maneras especialmente deliciosas.

Inclinándose sobre el pequeño hasta alcanzar a rosar sus labios había podido sentir a este removiéndose bajo su cuerpo, reaccionando al instante en busca de contacto, al menos aquello lo tenía bien aprendido, si el rubio le buscaba de aquella manera no le convenía decir que no.- Sabo-nii... - el débil susurro al separarse de aquellos labios le había hecho estremecer de anticipación, apenas la noche anterior le había poseído pero ya le deseaba de nuevo.

-¿Si, Lu?- Apenas si podía disimular el deseo en su voz mientras besaba el cuello del menor con suavidad, haciendo que aquel comenzara a suspirar.

-¿Me darás mi premio si me porto bien?- jalando las sabanas y el pijama del chico había dejado al descubierto aquel hermoso pecho que a pesar de lo esbelto y frágil que se había vuelto seguía siendo igual de deseable, incluso más quizá, la piel macilenta y casi grisácea por la falta de sol y el efecto de las substancias psicotrópicas que mantenían al chico al borde de la inconsciencia era un lienzo mucho más llamativo para todas las marcas en tonos rojizos y morados que el rubio había pintado en su cuerpo con dientes y manos, incluso los pezoncitos ligeramente cafés resaltaban de manera hermosa contra aquella piel.

-Mmm... ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan interesado cariño? ¿Ya no te gusta complacer a tu hermano?- Sabia perfectamente que si el moreno le permitía tocar su cuerpo era solo para que le procurase sus dosis pero la dulce mentira de que se le entregaba por amor era mucho más preferible, cualquier clase de amor, incluso el falso que aquellas substancias a veces le provocaban, el estricto control que mantenía sobre las substancia que el pequeño consumía no era casual, no permitiría que aquel llegase al punto en el que habían caído antes, no, jamás volverían a pasar por eso, tener al pequeño gritando desesperado por un gramo de aquellas substancias no estaba en sus planes de momento, prefería tenerle gritando por otras cosas.

-Lo siento... no... no quería decir eso...- la manera entrecortada y casi temerosa como el pequeño hablaba lejos de hacerle sentir culpable solo le estaba haciendo despertar aun más aprisa, sin delicadeza alguna había arrancado los shorts de la pijama ajena junto con su ropa interior, haciendo que el chico abriera bien las piernas antes de comenzar a palpar su entrada de manera descarada con un par de sus dedos, encontrando aquella aun húmeda con la esencia que dejase en el cuerpo del menor la noche anterior.- Ahhh...Te... Te amo Sabo-nii...- la dulce mentira le había hecho sonreír, al introducir sus dedos en el apretado interior había acabado derramando un poco de los fluidos que llenaban aquel menudo cuerpo mientras el menos comenzaba a gemir para él, si le amaba o no en realidad no importaba, entre el opio y las atenciones que le daba a su cuerpo el menor no hubiera podido resistirse así lo quisiera, porque cada sensación se veía incrementada inclementemente por aquella droga, y el estadio de somnolencia y sedación aun no se diluía por completo dejando al más joven reducido a un desastre de jadeos y gemidos que apenas si podía moverse en cuando comenzara a tocar su cuerpo.

-Si amor, te daré un premio al terminar, pero solo si acabas con tu desayuno además de hacerme acabar a mi.- el asentimiento apenas consiente de aquel muchacho que ya con los ojos ensombrecidos por más que el sueño se le entregaba completamente había sido suficiente para complacerlo, desabrochando sus propios pantalones había liberado de su prisión el duro y palpitante miembro que mas que deseoso aquella estrecha entrada recibiera sin problema alguno, tan acostumbrado estaba a hacer el amor con aquel chico que el interior del moreno le acomodaba casi perfectamente, apresándole de manera cómoda y placentera mientras el rubio se dedicaba a embestirle con fuerza, haciendo que aquella entrada se cerrara en torno a su miembro cada que chocaba con algún punto sensible en el interior ajeno, aunque cada vez era más difícil hacer que el pequeño disfrutara de forma real, era consciente de ello.

-Ahhh... Sabo... Sabo...- la deliciosa forma de gemir del menor le ponía aun mas, forzándole a ser aun más violento, con una de sus manos acariciando el miembro ajeno mientras la otra le rodeaba la delicada cintura que se levantaba en busca de mayor contacto cada que le envestía, el rostro un tanto ido de placer mientras el rubio le sudaba aquella maldita calentura encima resultaba demasiado hermoso.- Ahh... mas... córrete dentro de mi Sabo...- tan divino ¿Cómo podría negarle algo? mientras el pequeño hacia lo propio manchándole la camisa él se había terminado descargando en el cuerpo del menor como este había pedido para llenar de semilla fresca aquel dulce interior, sabía que el otro dormiría aun mas después de aquello pero le dejaría con gusto.

-Te amo Luffy...- saliendo lentamente del interior del pequeño para no lastimarle con nuevos movimientos bruscos deposito un suave beso en la frente del menor antes de rosar sus labios con suavidad, la tierna sonrisa que encontrara en los labios de su hermano no había podido evitar responderla, aunque aquella pronto se había torcido en una ligeramente amenazante mientras la mano que acariciaba la mejilla del pelinegro bajaba a su cuello para presionar aquel suavemente, dificultando el paso de oxigeno a los pulmones del más joven- y más vale que no me entere que vuelves a tirar la comida o no tendrás nada de nada por una semana por muy bien que folles cariño.- el terror que había visto en los perdido ojos color chocolate le grarantizaba al rubio que su orden no sería desobedecida.

.

.

.

.

 _/Meses antes/_

.

.

.

.

El error de los hermanos fue nunca preguntar.

A pesar de que se le había advertido al pequeño que guardase el secreto el chico les habría dicho de haberle preguntado, el era así, demasiado honesto y crédulo para su propio bien, Luffy era como un niño pequeño en muchas cosas, si le decías que algo era comida se lo llevaba a la boca sin pensarlo, así es como el chiquillo se había enganchado después de todo. ¿Quién lo había enganchado? no lo sabían, realmente carecía de importancia para aquel punto. Aunque las discusiones sobre quién de los hermanos tenia mayor culpa en el asunto no se habían hecho esperar, Ace que entre sus amigos y el colegio no le prestaba demasiada atención más que para salir a divertirse con el chico o Sabo que entre el trabajo y los estudios solo se dignaba a hablar con el monito cuando le iba mal en algún examen.

Quizá no fuera tan fortuito que al chico le hubieran gustado los efectos causados en su cuerpo por aquella substancia ajena a él después de todo.

La droga que el pequeño había ingerido creaba una sensación falsa de felicidad, confianza excesiva, hiperactividad y energía, pero debido a que todo eso ya estaba en la naturaleza del azabache nadie realmente había notado nada raro salvo por la pérdida de apetito del chico, de no haber sido por ello quizá se habrían dado cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando le llevasen a realizar los exámenes médicos por la forma como había estado perdiendo peso de manera acelerada el resultado había impactado en sobremanera a sus hermanos. Los problemas no se habían hecho esperar después de eso ¿Quién tenía la culpa? Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a aceptarla sin echarle bronca al otro.

Una cosa era clara, no podían dejar que siguiera consumiendo aquellas substancias, pero tampoco podían mandarle a ninguna especie de clínica o lugar de rehabilitación, conociendo al chico solo escaparía de ellas y la cosa resultaría peor, no le querían vagando por las calles en su estado, eso sería muy peligroso, sobre todo al entrar en el periodo de retraída, habían pasado 40 días casi normales desde que le hicieran prometer al menor que no volvería a consumir esas substancias, todo parecía ir bien al principio, Luffy era un chico honesto y no rompería su promesa normalmente, el problema es que no era él quien quería romperla si no su propio cuerpo, cuando le encontraron de nuevo bajo los efectos de aquella substancia que quien sabe cómo había conseguido las cosas tuvieron que ponerse un poco más estrictas, no se le permitía salir de casa sin supervisión. Entonces comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Primero llego la depresión, no se le podía convencer de que se moviera de la cama, de que comiera, de que hiciera cualquier cosa, el chico tan lleno de vida que Ace y Sabo siempre habían conocido estaba como desaparecido, secuestrado y remplazado por un extraño en su pellejo que si se les acercaba era solo para suplicar lo que "necesitaba" Ace había dejado de salir con sus amigos para cuidarle pero él no podía solo, Sabo había sido quien pidiera un permiso en la escuela y el trabajo al final, todo para poder cuidar a su hermanito que para aquel momento comenzaba a mostrar los síntomas de ansiedad de manera mucho más notoria, no era en ningún momento una experiencia agradable.

Con el tiempo el rubio había aprendido a temer a los momentos de silencio tanto o más como los ataques de agresividad repentinos del menor, porque con la ansiedad y la depresión habían despertado los arranques de histeria y los impulsos suicidas que en repetidas ocasiones había tenido que frenar, cerrar la puerta no ayudaba a amortiguar los horribles gritos de desesperación del chico y el que estos cesaran no le daba tranquilidad alguna, el único motivo por el que no le ataba a la cama amordazado era que al mirar a aquellos ojos cafés tan extraviados y desesperados la culpa de que si le hubiera puesto más atención al chiquillo quizá aquello no hubiera pasado le consumía, las insistentes suplicas del menor poco a poco iban haciendo mella en su cerebro.- Por favor Sabo... Hare lo que tú quieras... solo una vez mas ¿Acaso no amas a tu hermanito?- la melosa y dulce voz del pelinegro le torturaba ya fuera al oído ya fuera al otro lado de la puerta, incluso en sus sueños le veía suplicando en ocasiones.

Al final había cedido... la calma posterior a aquel desliz había sido tan perturbadoramente deliciosa que algo se había quebrado en ambos, una complicidad obscuramente sublime

.

.

.

.

.

.

/Antes que eso/

.

.

.

.

.

Conseguir aquellos dulces que le ponían tan feliz no era difícil, una pequeña cantidad de dinero que podía pedir a cualquiera de sus hermanos le era suficiente para conseguir aquellos dulces en cualquier fiesta a la que acompañara a Ace, no les tomaba tan seguido, solo cuando se hallaba triste... de esa forma no preocuparía a sus hermanos que estaban demasiado ocupados para entretenerse con él y sus tontos problemas, no era para tanto, sabía que la escuela era importante para los mayores y que Sabo debía trabajar para pagarles los estudios, Ace también ayudaba, hasta él tomaba trabajos temporales de vez en cuando para ayudar, le gustaba ayudar, comprar carne para él y sus hermanos, ver una película juntos un día que los mayores tuvieran libre, escuchar música, ir a la playa, le gustaba estar con ellos, salir con Ace era divertido, al menos cuando el pecoso no le ignoraba por hablar con sus amigos... una pequeña pastilla le garantizaba un mínimo de 8 horas de felicidad, cuando la tomaba no importaba que Ace siempre tuviera algo mejor que hacer que jugar con él y que Sabo se la pasara trabajando para "darles una buena vida" y nunca estuviera en casa.

Con un pequeño dulce en forma de pastilla sus preocupaciones dejaban de existir, a veces si tenía suerte había quien se los regalaba en la escuela o en las discotecas, en ocasiones acompañaba a Ace a estas a pesar de sus quejas solo para ver si tenía suerte y cuando la tenia no le importaba si el mayor hablaba y bailaba con todos menos con él, solo estar sentado escuchando la estridente música era suficiente cuando conseguía alguno de aquello dulces... el problema era que últimamente ya no les conseguía con tanta facilidad, en la escuela ya no eran gratis y en las fiestas a veces no le daban aquello que él quería, pues había dulces que le hacían sentir bien y otro que le daban demasiado sueño, que hacían que el mundo se volviera tan lento y aburrido que deseaba únicamente ir a casa a dormir pero su cuerpo no le respondía, aquellos no le gustaban tanto, pero tampoco estaban tan mal... entre sueños a veces veía cosas agradables, era divertido incluso ver a las pequeñas gotitas de agua en su bebida, o los hielos flotando a la deriva en ese mar de vodka con jugo que tras tomar aquellas cosas parecía extenderse por kilómetros y kilómetros... quizá podría sumergirse en él y dejarse flotar también... a veces incluso podía sentir que volaba.

El problema era que cuando se despertaba en casa a por la madrugada no podía volver a dormir, la extraña ansiedad que le asaltaba le hacía temblar bajo sus cobijas y últimamente esta era tan insoportable que no pudiendo aguantar más se levantaba y a hurtadillas entraba al cuarto de Sabo solo para acostarse en la misma cama que el mayor (quizá hubiera ido a molestar al pecoso a veces si este no se burlase de él diciéndole que era un crio miedoso la primera vez que lo había hecho), cuando tenía mucho cuidado aquel no lo notaba, aunque en realidad prefería no tenerlo, si le decía al otro que había tenido un mal sueño el rubio le abrazaba aún medio adormilado y le decía que todo estaría bien, que aquel sueño no podía hacerle daño... la cálida sensación que el dormir entre los brazos del mayor le causaba tal alivio que incluso esas malas noches no le parecían tan mal.

A veces sin poder conciliar el sueño observaba el rostro de su hermano tan cercano al propio y respirando su aliento se imaginaba cosas que sabia no estaban bien... si estaba en el entremedio de sentirse feliz y ansioso a causa de los dulces se acercaba a él con el corazón pulsándole en la garganta y lenta, muy lentamente colocaba sus labios sobre los del rubio haciendo que un millón de estrellas explotasen en su cerebro y se olvidara de lo que era ser precavido y por mil años no se separaba de aquellos labios, los segundos traidores tras separarse sin embargo duraban aun mas.

Por algunas semanas había sido feliz solo con eso, sus noches en la calidez de la cama ajena le eran suficientes para llenar al menos parte de los solitarios días, querría haber sabido antes que aquello solo acabaría peor, cuando Sabo llevase a casa aquella chica se había sentido estúpidamente traicionado, ella era linda y amable, le trataba bien, Ace había dicho que tenia lindos pechos, a él le parecían igual a los de cualquier chica, su hermano tenía tiempo para una chica durante el día pero no para él... al final Sabo era igual que Ace, los demás siempre estarían primero, que estúpido había sido al pensar que el rubio le querría mas solo por dejarle dormir en su cama, tanto el rubio como el pecoso al final acabarían abandonándole por otros, ya lo sabía, normalmente se habría vengado comiendo todo la comida del refrigerador... pero últimamente casi no tenía hambre.

La comida ya no le hacía feliz eh incluso estar con sus hermanos ya no era divertido si no tomaba algún dulce antes... pero cada vez era más difícil conseguirles, los mayores comenzaban a cuestionarle porque necesitaba tanto dinero y con lo que ganaba en su trabajo a tiempo parcial no le alcanzaba... encima Sabo insistía que se estaba poniendo muy delgado y que debían ir al doctor, casi se había pensado no dormir con el más para que no notase como sus costillas comenzaban a notarse de manera muy ligera por debajo de la piel, pero su estúpido rostro comenzaba a perfilarse de sobremanera, idiota cuerpo que al parecer no podía mantenerse sin comer pero que no solo no sentía hambre si no que acababa vomitando si le forzaba a comer, eh idiota Sabo que solo cuando le viera de aquella manera había comenzado a fijarse mas en el, eh idiota Ace por meterle en la cabeza a su hermano que ir al doctor lo arreglaría todo.

El ir al doctor había sido lo peor que podía haber hecho.

No era tan malo... se forzaba a pensar que no era tan malo, Ace estaba ahí, no importaba que se quejase por teléfono con sus amigos cuando creía que no le oía de que tenía que hacerla de niñera, juagaba con él y le trataba bien, casi podía sentir que le quería, Sabo había dejado a aquella chica, le dijo que no era su culpa, no le creía pero tampoco se sentía mal por ello, de hecho incluso le hacía feliz (sabía que era una mala persona por sentir aquello pero no le importaba), el rubio llegaba más temprano del trabajo y a veces faltaba a clases solo para estar con él, no pasaría nada por un par de días, no pasaría nada.

Pero aun con los mayores ahí no le gustaba aquello, quería sus dulces, les necesitaba, cada cosa que hacían o decían le parecía cada vez más absurda, mas idiota, sentía ganas de golpearles y salir corriendo ¿Quiénes eran ellos para prohibirle cualquier cosa? ya les enseñaría, ya les enseñaría... pero había hecho una promesa, no podía romper sus promesas ¿Que si después le odiaban? Ya le odiaban ahora, seguramente le odiarían aun mas después, quizá si comía algo no le odiarían, o si se convertía en comida, quizá cuando muriera le comerían, le comerían por que le amaban, el les amaba.

Que absurdo era todo aquello ¿No podían darle solo un dulce? ¿Si gritaba se lo darían? ¿Si lloraba? ¿Si exigía? Sabo estaba ahí todos los días ahora, seguro que tenía tiempo para darle solo un poco, dolía bastante, a veces dolía más de lo que podía soportar, quizá si ya no le querían y ya no le necesitaban lo mejor era desaparecer, si, desaparecer estaría bien, ya no le dolerían la cabeza ni se sentiría mareado todo el tiempo, gritar hacia que le doliera la garganta y de cualquier manera el rubio no abriría la puerta, si solo insistía una vez mas... no, quizá simplemente se cortase las vena, en el baño de Ace había un rastrillo... ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que viera al pecoso? quizá solo quería ver a su hermano y todo estaría mejor, quizá Ace había ido a traerle dulces.

.

.

.

.

.

Un pastel no era lo mismo que un dulce, pero no había estado tan mal, al principio pensó que Sabo intentaba calmarle con comida como cuando eran pequeños, a punto había estado de lanzarle aquel trozo de pan de chocolate a la cara pero viendo lo nervioso que estaba y cuanto había insistido en que Ace no podía enterarse de aquello incluso su desorientado cerebro había comprendido que el rubio le estaba dando aquello por lo que tanto había estado suplicando... o quizá no precisamente eso, pero al menos algo parecido que ayudaría a calmar su dolor, había estado tan feliz y emocionado con aquello que no se había podido contener a besar de manera efusiva los labios de mayor, aunque al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho los nervios le habían invadido de manera imposible, para calmarlos se había comido el pastelillo en 3 mordidas, todo, el efecto le había tardado un poco en llegar pero la ola de placentera calma que le inundase cuando llegara le había hecho olvidar incluso sus nervios por el beso que le había dado a su hermano.

De hecho ahora que lo pensaba mejor el otro no le había reclamado por el beso, de hecho no recordaba que hubiera dicho nada solo lo había dejado solo en su cuarto, quizá le había gustado... una risa algo boba se había apoderado del pequeño al pensar eso, aunque no estaba muy seguro porque le parecía tan divertido... con la risa extrañamente había llegado el hambre también, extraña sensación, no había sentido hambre verdadera en meses, se sentía bien.

Yendo a la cocina se había encontrado al rubio cabeceando sobre un plato de comida, a ese paso casi le recordaría al pecoso, las bolsas obscuras que no había notado ante en el rostro del mayor no sabía porque pero le parecían bonitas, quería verles más de cerca, quizá comer algo de lo que comía el rubio.- Sabo...- el aludido le había mirado un poco somnoliento aun, aquello había hecho al menor sonreír ampliamente.- tengo hambre...- la mueca que había puesto el rubio antes de frotarse los ojos le había parecido bastante graciosa, tanto como ver a este mirar alternativamente de su plato de comida al menor y de regreso antes de ofrecerle aquello a el chico que había negado con la cabeza antes de abrir la boca.- Ahhh...- el rubio no había tardado en captar la indirecta y comenzar a alimentar al menor como si tratara de un bebe mientras aquel reía tontamente entre bocado y bocado hasta dejar el plato limpio.- Sabo-nii... te quiero mucho...- recostándose un poco en la mesa mientras observaba al rubio aun con aquella idiota sonrisa pudo sentir la suave caricia del otro a su cabello y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para disfrutar mejor de aquel contacto.

Sabo había tardado bastante en reaccionar a todo aquello, con lo cansado que estaba aquellos últimos días casi no había cabido de su sorpresa cuando el menor le pidiera de comer, sin querer perder momento le había ofrecido su propio plato de comida y al ver al otro pedirle que se la diera en la boca a pesar de la leve incomodidad que aquello le causara no se había negado. Casi agradecía que el chico cerrase los ojos para decirle que lo quería por que el sonrojo que aquellas palabras le habían provocado había sido mayor al que le gustaría admitir.- También te amo monito.- el susurro aunado a la suave caricia en el cabello ajeno que parecían relajar al chico de manera que no lo había visto en semanas, casi no podía creerse la paz de aquel momento, la hermosa, hermosa paz de tener al otro sonriendo, riendo, hablando casi normalmente... comiendo.

Casi se había olvidado del incidente del beso incluso.

Las palabras del rubio le habían hecho eco en la cabeza varias veces, había escuchado mal, seguro que había escuchado mal.- Sabo ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto levantándose de la mesa para mirar en aquellos ojos azul opaco que lo veían de manera casi incrédula.

-Eh dicho que también te quiero.-

El menor negó insistentemente con la cabeza.- Te amo, has dicho te amo.- la enorme sonrisa seguida de una risa infantil y maravillosa apenas si se habían detenido para poder dejar al menor hablar de nuevo.- Te amo, también te amo.- con una sonrisa un poco dormilona el azabache se había inclinado ligeramente hacia el frente hasta rosar los labios del mayor aun sonriente.- También te amo Sabo shishishi.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

De nuevo parece que escribiré más de lo que había planeado en un principio…bueno pero dudo que tenga más de dos capítulos igual… gracias por leer y los comentarios son apreciados. Crédito a fatfancyunhappycat por meterme la maldita idea de esta historia en la cabeza con sus cosas de drogas y un sensual Luffy drogadicto.

P.D. gatito no uses drogas, te quitare los besitos de coneja si me entero que las usas, pero puedes comer hierba gatera. Te amo.


	2. Candyman

¡Hola! Muchas gracias si siguen leyendo esto, de nuevo siento la necesidad de reafirmar que no apoyo el uso de las drogas… solo quizá la hierba gatera, pero para uso exclusivo de los gatos a ser usada únicamente en tiempo de escases de besitos de coneja.

P.D. Te amo gatito gordo gordoso u.u

* * *

Capitulo 2

Candyman

* * *

Sin zapatos y con apenas un short de mezclilla y una camisa roja de mangas cortas que no se había molestado en abotonar había salido al patio con la bandeja de comida, Luffy no estaba muy seguro de la hora que era, el sol ya brillaba en lo alto del cielo y la comida estaba fría para cuando despertara, se había acabado la mayoría de la avena pero cuando sintió que su estomago no podría retener mas antes que arriesgarse al vomito y los mareos había tirado aquella por el excusado, las tostadas las había mordisqueado pero realmente no le era físicamente posible retener el alimento en aquel momento, se había esforzado al máximo en hacer lo que el rubio le había dicho pero no le era posible, incluso había intentado a reposar un poco mas antes de seguir comiendo, que irónico resultaba aquello, el que siempre había comido sin medida ahora no lograba acabarse un maldito desayuno, los huevos revueltos con tocino apenas si los había tocado.

Colocando la bandeja sobre el césped a un lado del área designada para las amapolas que el rubio cosechaba con bastante cuidado se había dedicado a deshacer las tostadas en pequeñas migas de pan que después lanzaba a los pajarillos del jardín, de vez en cuando comiendo algunas el mismo, incluso había intentado a comer un poco mas de los huevos, un trago de jugo para pasar... bueno, no estaba tan mal, no se sentía tan mareado al menos, aunque odiaba que cuando Sabo le inyectaba aquella cosa rara se le quitaba el hambre y ni siquiera podía disfrutar de hacer el amor con el rubio apropiadamente.

Sonrojándose un poco ante aquel ultimo pensamiento se metió a la boca otro trozo de comida en un desesperado intento de distraer a su cerebro con esta, aunque le era casi imposible, solo recordar la sensación del mayor dentro de él y tomándole como suyo le hacía sentir el rostro y el cuerpo caliente por más de un motivo, le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado pertenecerle a su hermano, sentirse querido y deseado por este era casi tan bueno como los dulces, no le gustaba el opio porque aquel sedante no le dejaba demostrarle a su hermano cuanto le gustaba aquello que le hacía, pero calmaba sus dolores cuando los dulces comenzaban a hacerle daño y le impedía sentir todos aquellos animales bajo su piel... solo recordar aquella sensación le hacía estremecer de manera desagradable, como si pudiera sentirles de nuevo solo por pensar en ellos.

Tan abstraído había estado en sus tareas sentado en el césped y sus pensamientos que no había notado a la persona que se acercaba a él hasta que escucho su nombre ser llamado.- ¡Luffy!- Levantando el rostro de inmediato había visto a su otro hermano acercársele con paso acelerado, como si temiera algo, ladeando un poco el rostro se había preguntado qué era lo que le tenía así... ah quizá era porque Sabo no lo dejase ir con él, pero no era culpa del rubio, el pecoso se lo había buscado el mismo.

-Ace... lo siento, Sabo ah dicho que no puedo ir este fin de semana contigo, está molesto porque le golpeaste.- La expresión un poco contrariada del otro azabache le había hecho sentir raro ¿Había dicho algo malo? Ace había golpeado a Sabo la semana pasada en la fiesta ¿No? ah, quizá era que eso no había pasado esta semana si no la anterior... o la anterior a esa... a veces le costaba un poco de trabajo saber cuando pasaban las cosas, era demasiado complicado seguir el estúpido paso del tiempo, además, Sabo se encargaba de eso por él.

-Luffy...- había visto al pecoso arrodillarse frente a él y le había sonreído ampliamente, aunque sus hermanos ya no se hablaran mucho el seguía queriéndolos a los dos.- Tienes que venir conmigo...- el menor negó con la cabeza, no podía ir ¿Como era que Ace no lo sabía? no tenia permitido salir de casa si Sabo no iba con él, los demás no le cuidaban bien, solo el rubio le cuidaba apropiadamente, solo él sabía cómo calmar sus ataques de pánico y de histeria que a veces surgían de la nada, no era bueno para Luffy salir además, el ruido de la calle y la gente que a veces se le quedaba viendo mal le alteraban, estaba mejor en casa, no podía salir.- ¡Luffy por favor!-

El menor solo volvió a negar, distrayéndose con el tenedor en su mano y después viendo el plato de comida y notando como los pajarillos había volado al llegar el pecoso, dejando todas las migas sobre el pasto, Sabo se molestaría si veía aquello... mierda.

El menor ni siquiera notaba la manera reprobatoria como su hermano observaba todas las marcas en su cuello y su pecho, desde los chupetones y las mordidas hasta los golpes, seguro que tampoco le agradaban los piquetes y cortes en sus brazos.- No le dirás a Sabo lo que estaba haciendo ¿cierto?- pregunto de pronto el menor con miedo evidente en la mirada, el pecoso no le delataría ¿verdad? -Iré a terminar de comer adentro ¿Ok?, iré a terminar de comer...-

Intentando ponerse en pie mientras tomaba la bandeja de comida había podido sentir al pecoso tomarle el antebrazo con fuerza, impidiéndole que se marchara.- Espera Lu...- el miedo comenzaba a convertirse en pánico y si el otro azabache no le dejaba ir pronto se convertiría en terror en menos de lo que el mayor podía imaginar, intentando forcejear con el otro ya había dejado de escucharle, no sabía a que había ido Ace ahí pero poco le importaba.

-Suelta Ace, necesito ir adentro, no quiero que Sabo se moleste conmigo...- jalando más fuerte para que el más alto le soltase había comenzado a morderse los labios nerviosamente, no quería que el rubio se enterara, si se enteraba lo castigaría de nuevo y no quería ser castigado.

-Luffy no puedes seguir así, por favor escúchame...- el menor negó de nuevo con mayor vehemencia antes de con un tirón por fin zafarse del agarre del pecoso, pero de la fuerza la bandeja había terminado cayéndosele y con ella toda la comida...

mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda

Sabo iba a matarle...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No estaba precisamente seguro como había acabado dentro de la casa, lo último que recordaba era la comida cayendo al suelo, no tenía la bandeja en las manos, probablemente la había olvidado, asomándose por la puerta que daba al jardín pudo notar como el cielo estaba ya de un tono azul bastante obscuro ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la visita de Ace? Sintió su estomago quejarse, al menos aquello era bueno, quizá pasara por la cocina a picar algo antes de buscar a su otro hermano, aquello seguramente haría feliz al rubio, esperaba que el pecoso no le hubiera comentado al ojiazul lo que pasara antes en el jardín, vagamente podía recordar algunos gritos y al otro azabache echarse a correr pero no estaba plenamente seguro y sabia que pensar demasiado solo resultaría en un dolor de cabeza, se había acostumbrado a vivir en el ahora sin preocuparse demasiado por el paso de la vida desde que Sabo se lo había aconsejado así, las cosas eran más sencillas cuando seguía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, obtenía mas dulces y premios cuando era así.

Al llegar a la cocina los empleados que estaban en ella le habían dedicado una mirada un poco temerosa pero Luffy simplemente les había ignorado (hacia tiempo se había acostumbrado a que los empleados domésticos le miraran así) yendo hasta el frutero para tomar una manzana... algo tenía que recordar acerca de aquella fruta pero no estaba muy seguro que...

Cuando estaba a punto de dar un mordisco a la fruta uno de los empleados se lo había impedido, Luffy le miro extrañado hasta que el chico había comenzado a pelar la manzana y cortarla en trozos para que el pudiera comerla, ah, ahora recordaba, la cascara de manzana era demasiado pesada para su estomago y no debía comerla a menos que Sabo dijera que estaba bien, dando las gracias el menor había tomado el plato con fruta y galletas que el empleado le había preparado y dirigido sus pasos ahora al despacho del rubio, no sabía si le encontraría ahí pero era tan buen lugar como cualquier otro para empezar a buscar a su hermano.

Y al parecer había tomado la decisión adecuada pues al abrir la puerta había podido observar al rubio hablando por teléfono y con sus lentes de lectura puestos, sonriendo ante la imagen se había metido en aquel despacho y yendo directamente hasta la silla donde se hallaba su hermano se había instalado cómodamente en el regazo del rubio a seguir comiendo tranquilamente mientras el otro acababa de hablar en su celular.

La mirada concentrada en el rostro del mayor se hallaba en algún otro punto de la habitación, se notaba que aquella llamada era importante pero la mano de este se había posado aun así protectora y cariñosa en la cintura del pequeño apenas le sintiera sobre sus piernas.

Al terminar la llamada el ojiazul había cerrado el móvil y suavizado sus facciones para fijar su atención en el menor, sonriéndole de manera tan deslumbrante que le había hecho sonrojar un poco cuando le viera comiendo.-¿Paso algo monito?- negando con la cabeza el aludido continuo mordisqueando su comida mientras se fijaba atentamente en el rostro de su hermano, como le gustaba aquel rostro, la nariz afilada, los labios bien dibujados, las cejas pobladas, los ojos penetrantes pero amables, realmente, realmente le gustaba Sabo. -¿No te lleno la comida que te deje?- aquella pregunta le había hecho tensarse, bajando la mirada un poco.

-La tiré.- admitió sin rodeos antes de levantar el rostro para analizar el daño.-N...No fue mi culpa Sabo... Ace... el...- Había podido sentir el agarre del otro reafirmarse ante la mención de su otro hermano.- Lo... lo siento, no quería tirarle, ya había comida algo... p-pero Ace vino y...- el rubio coloco un dedo sobre sus labios, con suavidad haciéndole levantar el rostro un poco mas y acercándosele peligrosamente.

-Y tu le dijiste que no querías ir con él ¿cierto?- el pequeño asintió con suavidad, la voz tersa pero un poco fría del rubio le había hecho ponerse un tanto más nervioso, sabía que si no contestaba apropiadamente se arriesgaba a un castigo.

-Yo... ya no quiero ver más a Ace, Sabo.- el suave beso que recibiera tas aquella afirmación le tranquilizo en más de una manera, separando sus labios para profundizar el contacto se deleito en el sabor de la saliva ajena, soltando un par de suspiros complacidos mientras su lengua se acariciaba con la del más alto lenta y cadenciosamente, el hilo de saliva que conectara sus labios al separarse solo se había roto por la distancia y a pesar de que no había podido reconocer exactamente la extraña sonrisa en el rostro del ojiazul esta le había gustado de alguna manera a pesar de las siguientes palabras de este.

-Me asegurare de que ya no le veas amor, no te preocupes.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

/ Hace varias semanas/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las fiestas como esa eran la cosa más rara a la que Luffy había asistido alguna vez, aun así, le gustaban.

Entre la curiosa gente, los dulces gratis y las atenciones de su hermano no podía pensar en otra cosa mejor, no le interesaba la música extraña a volumen moderado para poder conversar civilizadamente o los canapés de ingredientes raros eh impronunciables o las ropas y vestidos costosos que de cualquier forma acababan manchados con polvo de hadas o cualquier otra substancia que el portados después no recordaría pero si le agradaba que todos fueran amables con él, le sonrieran o le revolvieran el cabello mientras él se paseaba feliz del brazo del rubio, sonriendo ampliamente cada que aquel le rodeaba por la cintura mientras charlaba con sus invitados o cuando le besaba la mejilla o los labios cariñosamente o incluso, en ocasiones en que se hallaban solos entre la multitud le susurraba alguna frase obscena al oído acerca de todo lo que le gustaría hacerle en aquel momento y frente a esas personas.

El que su hermano no solo no negase lo suyo si no que le presentase a veces incluso como su prometido le ponía tan feliz que realmente podía olvidarse de todo, o quizá solo eran los dulces consumidos antes y durante la velada actuando en su cuerpo, Sabo le tenía prohibido llevarse a la boca nada que él no hubiera aprobado durante aquellas reuniones pero aun así el menor acababa guardando en sus bolsillos los regalos que algunos invitados le daban, para cuando su hermano fuera malo con él de nuevo, porque aunque ahora era bueno con él sabía que no debía hacerlo enfadar o acabaría bastante mal, sabía que se merecía todo lo que Sabo a veces le hacía, él era un mal chico por seguir en aquello a pesar de las veces que el rubio había intentado sacarla de ahí, pero tampoco era su culpa que doliera tanto.

Necesitaba aquellos dulces para que dejase de doler ¿Por qué sus hermanos no acababan de comprender aquello? Sabo al menos intentaba calmarle con lo que realmente necesitaba pero cuando aun estaban aun los 3 juntos frecuentemente se dejaba convencer por Ace de no hacer aquello, incluso le habían internado en aquel horrible lugar, solo pensar en eso le hacía tener escalofríos, las vacías paredes de piedra, los rostros vacios de los otros pacientes, las palabras vacías de los doctores, las platicas vacías del consejero que sentándoles en circulo les hacia compartir sus experiencias con el grupo, las batas blancas, el olor a antiséptico y los sedantes... las camisas de fuerza si te atrevías a dañarte a ti mismo, tu cuerpo es un santuario, tu cuerpo no merece eso, tu cuerpo no es ni una pisca de mierda tuyo por qué no podías hacer nada con el que no se te autorizara.

Con Sabo sabia las consecuencias al desobedecer y hasta donde podía estirar sus límites, tenia opción hasta cierto punto, en aquel otro lugar no había sitio a la desobediencia.

Mirando a su alrededor Luffy se dio cuenta que estaba parado en la habitación de las muñecas ¿Como había llegado ahí? Quizá la aparente calma del lugar le había atraído sin darse cuenta, alejado del salón principal lleno de música, comida y movimiento estaba aquella habitación obscura y silenciosa que el pequeño llamaba en su interior de aquella manera por tratarse del lugar donde las personas ya muy afectadas para seguir en pie iba a tumbarse cual muñecas de trapo entre las camas, divanes y sillones.

Era un ambiente un poco depresivo y no le gustaba estar ahí a solas, regresando como había podido a la habitación principal había buscado con la mirada al rubio, no le gustaba mucho separarse de él en aquellos eventos más que cuando era necesario ¿Por qué lo había hecho en aquella ocasión? no lograba recordarlo, a veces aquellas lagunas eran realmente fastidiosas.

Allá en un extremo del salón le pareció ver algo conocido, como una escena que estuviera olvidada, sus dos hermanos charlando separados del resto de la gente, en su aturdida mente había pensado que eso era buena idea, estar juntos de nuevo los tres como antes, estaba incluso dispuesto a perdonar el incidente de la clínica, seguro que ahora Sabo no dejaría que el pecoso le internase de nuevo, con paso ligero se había acercado a donde sus otros dos hermanos, a pesar de que no parecían estarse gritando la tensión en el ambiente era tal que mantenía a cualquier otro alejado, Luffy sin embargo no era cualquier otro, habría crecido sintiendo aquella aura amenazante a cada momento aunque aquella nunca estaba dirigida a él precisamente, le venía sin cuidado pues.

-No puedes tenerle así, no es un juguete que puedas vestir y controlar a tu antojo ¿Crees que verdaderamente puedes hacerle feliz solo con esto? Sabo tu sabes que...- El menor no tenía idea de lo que hablaban pero el pecoso se había callado apenas lo viera mientras el rubio le había sonreído, la extraña sonrisa que a veces aparecía en el rostro del ojiazul cuando hacia sus negocios le había hecho sentir un leve escalofrió a Luffy pero se había olvidado enseguida de ello al sentir los brazos de aquel mismo rodearle por detrás antes de colocar un travieso beso en su cuello que le había hecho suspirar.

-Ahí estas hermanito, mira quien ah venido a visitarnos.- La tersa voz del rubio era tan cordial como cavia esperar de quien estaba tratando con una especie de bicho venenoso, el abrazo en torno al cuerpo del menor nunca había sido tan posesivo y aunque el más pequeño no podía ver su rostro por el ángulo estaba seguro, por la manera como el pecoso le sostenía la mirada a su otro hermano, que tendría aquella expresión sonriente pero ligeramente amenazante que le hacía lucir un tanto desquiciado, por algún enfermo motivo al menor aquello realmente le ponía.- Ace quiere que pases unos días con el.- la suave caricia en sus caderas y el aliento ajeno en su oído mientras el más alto hablaba le estaban haciendo sonrojar de a poco por las cosas que comenzaba a querer sin importarle que el pecoso estuviera justo enfrente.- Le eh dicho que puede venir a visitarte aquí si así lo desea, ¿no crees que eso es mejor Lu?-

El menor había asentido de manera distraída, en aquel momento probablemente hubiera asentido si le preguntaba que si la luna era verde, y el enojo del pecoso ante aquello le estaba pasando completamente desapercibido aunque a su otro hermano quizá no, pero tampoco lo sabía, alzando sus brazos de forma perezosa había rodeado el cuello de el chico tras él con aquellos, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para dar una buena vista de su cuello lleno de pequeñas marquitas rojas y violáceas -Sabo... quiero hacerlo, vallamos a tu oficina...- había acabado susurrando en lo que pensaba había sido algo que solo el rubio escucharía, a veces, cuando se ponía así el rubio le llevaba a su despacho y le hacían allí con los invitados aun en el salón, eso le gustaba.

No había alcanzado a reaccionar cuando sintiera el jalón en su camisa para quitarle del camino pero su mente había captado, aun por encima del sonido de la música, el sonido de la piel chocando violentamente contra la piel, un sonido seco y horrible. La imagen del rubio cayendo al piso por la fuerza del impacto le había hecho abrir los ojos cual platos, la rabia en la mirada del ojiazul mientras por el labio roto escurría un hilillo de sangre no era buen presagio.- ¡Ace!- el menor intento sostener al pecoso para que se detuviera, solo para hallarse hecho a un lado de nuevo.- Ace basta, por favor...- aun con sus suplicas los mayores solo parecían dispuestos a iniciar una lucha aun mayor, ignorándole por completo.

-Lárgate de aquí antes de olvide que eres mi hermano Ace.- había dicho el rubio limpiándose la sangre con el dorso de la mano enguantada y poniéndose de pie, el golpe le había tomado desapercibido pero no pasaría aquello una segunda ocasión.

-No sería la primera vez.-

-¿Quieres empezar con eso? ¿O con quien fue que no logro encubrir bien las cosas?-

-Tsk...- desviando la mirada el pecoso mordió su labio inferior visiblemente afectado por aquel último comentario.- Un día acabare llamando a la maldita policía.-

-El día que quieras ver a tu hermanito tras las rejas.-

Apretando sus puños hasta que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos el pecoso le había dedicado una última mirada de odio a aquel extraño frente a él antes de marcharse, un día sacaría a Luffy de ahí, costase lo que costase.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/ Unos de meses antes/

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buena calidad, mala calidad, alterada, diluida, contaminada, un gramo, dos, tres, efectos, consecuencias, como controlar, índice de recuperación, veneno para ratas, sosa caustica… malditas mierdas ¿qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Conseguir aquella cosa no era el problema, el problema era que nunca sabía exactamente lo que estaba comprando, lo que estaba llevándole al chico, lo que podría hacerle más daño, lo que podía matarlo. Mientras más información buscaba más miedo tenia por lo que podría pasar, no podía seguir así, en definitiva no, sabía que aquello estaba mal, que no debía procurar aquellas cosas para su hermano menor, que estaba haciéndole aun más daño pero ¿como negárselo cuando el pequeño comenzaba a cortarse cada que no podía cumplir con sus necesidades? Había dicho que era para deshacerse de los animales bajo su piel y había hecho falta varias horas para convencerle que aquello solo estaba en su mente ¿En donde jodidos se había metido Ace? Había dicho que buscaría ayuda pero en vez de eso no sabía nada de él desde hacía dos semanas, se suponía que hicieran aquello juntos maldición, ya sabía que no debía permitirle al menor recaer, mucho menos de manera tan idiota como lo estaba manejando hasta entonces... si, realmente aquello estaba mal, el era un ser despreciable pero si ya todo se estaba yendo al infierno quizá el debería convertirse en el mismo demonio para controlar las llamas de este, ya que su otro hermano no parecía querer apoyarle… cuando le había dicho que si volvía a ceder ante Luffy no le ayudaría mas no le había creído mucho… tampoco era como si el pecoso lo entendiera del todo, no era él quien debía vivirse 16 a 18 horas pendiente del pequeño.- Sabo...- con las manos en la cabeza y el cabello ya más abajo de la barbilla cayéndole al frente el aludido había estado cavilando la idea que le rondara la cabeza desde hacía ya varias semanas, la linda vocecilla del azabache con la camisa de tirantes y los brazos cubiertos de vendajes le había hecho levantar el rostro ligeramente.

-¿Que sucede Lu?- El cabello del rubio cubría casi la mitad de su rostro y la sonrisilla que había dedicado al menor era bastante cansada.

\- Me pican las vendas, ¿puedes darme algo para eso?-

-¿Ya has comido algo hoy?- el pelinegro negó con la cabeza lo que había hecho al rubio suspirar.- Te eh dicho que no te daría mas hasta que comas algo.- el puchero que había puesto el pequeño le había fastidiado y no sabía exactamente por qué.

-Pero Sabo... no tengo hambre...- acercándose a la mesa de la cocina con paso ligero había tomado una de las manos del rubio con las suyas y colocado aquella en la mejilla propia, besando el pulgar ajeno suavemente.- quiero uno de los dulces que me diste la vez anterior, esos que me hicieron sentir muy bien contigo...- por el siempre tono de voz del pequeño y la sonrisa cómplice en su rostro podía saber a cuales se refería, el éxtasis había quedado descartado por completo por Sabo después de aquella ocasión, pero al parecer el moreno no opinaba lo mismo.- Quiero tomarla contigo Sabo y que también tu te sientas bien conmigo...- la ronroneante voz del chico que se le sentase a las piernas enredando una de sus manos en el rubio cabello mientras la otra iba bajando por el brazo ajeno le hacía sentirse casi adormilado, sentir aquel menudo cuerpo tan cálido cada vez más cerca le agradaba más de lo que admitía.

-Luffy, esto no está bien...- con su manos aun en la mejilla ajena mientras la otra se colocaba sobre la espalda baja del menor para darle al otro un poco de soporte le atrajo aun mas, no creía ni siquiera el mismo en sus palabras, parecían mas bien dichas por inercia que por que realmente las creyera, aquella vez que le había tocado calmar la calentura causada por esa maldita pastillita todas sus defensas y prejuicios contra lo que siempre había querido hacerle al chico habían caído y lo único de lo que se arrepentía era de no habérselo hecho en su sano juicio en lugar de bajo los efectos de aquella droga.

-Pero habías dicho que me amabas.- Sabo no había podido evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras, de verdad que aquel niño sabia como desarmarle exactamente.

Atrayendo al pelinegro hasta sus labios comenzó a besarle de manera cariñosa en un principio, simplemente rosando aquella parte de su cuerpo con suavidad hasta que eso había dejado de ser suficiente y mordisqueando el labio inferior de su hermanito le hiciera entreabrir la boca para invadir aquella con su lengua, rosándola en la cavidad ajena con la opuesta mientras su manos le delineaban la espalda el menor.- Te amo cariño, pero quisiera hacértelo en todos tus sentidos...- había murmurado sobre los labios ajenos disfrutando del agradable sonrojo en las mejillas de aquel chico normalmente bastante atrevido.

Se estaba yendo al infierno, no podía seguir jugando con la vida del pequeño de manera tan irresponsable, por el propio bien del menor y el propio no podían seguir así, si debía hacer un mal mayor lo haría mientras con eso pudiera hacerla mas llevadera a ese chico al que amaba, si ya desde mucho antes había condenado su propia alma al menos podía disfrutar de aquello. Y después se convertiría en aquello que tanto odiaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ufufufu y de nuevo se alargo otro capítulo más, que le hago yo (?) pues ya de aquí creo que ahora si sigue el desenlace… muchas gracias a quienes hayan leído la historia y gracias a mi gatito gordo por los besos llenos de gor… a no espera de esos no había porque ya no me quiere por no escribir su marcothatch u.u


	3. De verdad verdad

Y bueno, ya esta será la última parte de esta historia, desde ya advierto que el final no es precisamente feliz, muchas gracias a quienes hayan decidido leer esto hasta el final y les agradeceré como siempre sus comentarios.

Y al gatito gordo de mi corazón todo mi amor y un pañuelo.

* * *

Capitulo 3

De verdad verdad.

* * *

-A-ace... mas... no pares, por favor...- el pequeño pelinegro bajo el bien formado cuerpo del pecoso se retorcía insistentemente en busca de mas contacto, con sus piernas enredadas en la cintura del moreno encima de él de manera necesitada mientras las manos del más alto a cada lado de su cabeza le hacían hundirse un poco en el colchón, sus propias manos asiéndose a los fuertes brazos de su hermano, hundiendo con mayor saña sus uñas en el brazo izquierdo del pecoso, de manera inconsciente quizá, arañando con inclemencia aquel maldito tatuaje que le parecía una vil burla mientras su hermano mayor se encargaba de fungir pobremente con algunas de las funciones que el rubio antes cumpliera. Muy pobremente quizá. Le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo pero apenas si podía sentirle.

Sintió al pecoso liberarse del agarre de su mano derecha, aun cuando aquel comenzara a atenderle con la zurda no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo hacía para causarle algo más de placer o solo para que no siguiera arañándole el brazo, el sexo es en un gran porcentaje mental, igual que el dolor y el placer, eso decía Sabo siempre que le calmaba los dolores de aquella forma, siempre que le llenaba de besos y caricias para calmar sus ataques de pánico mientras él le golpeaba y mordía y arañaba, gritando y exigiendo por un dulce, uno solo y no volvería a hacerlo... aunque siempre volvía.

Su mente igual que su cuerpo estaban distraídos, los suaves gemidos a cada envestida eran más reflejos aprendidos que intención real, la sensación húmeda en su interior apenas si consiguió llamar su atención una vez la sintiera pero por la fuerza con la que el pecoso había apresado su miembro en aquella ancha mano el pequeño había podido al fin gemir más alto y correrse ruidosamente.

El placer ligado al dolor... se preguntaba si podía sentirle aun de otra forma.

Empujando a su hermano mayor el pequeño se había sentado en la cama sin mirar al otro, con el cabello cayéndole sobre la cara de manera sombría, acababa de hacer el amor con su querido hermano pero no había sentimiento alguno en aquello, se sentía vacio, correrse no era lo mismo que tener un orgasmo, lo sabía bien; no sabía si el pecoso había logrado alcanzar el clímax con aquello pero sabía que para él no era lo mismo, probablemente nunca sería lo mismo.

-¿Estás bien Lu?- las palabras cargadas de preocupación acompañadas de la gentil mano del mayor en su mejilla le habían hecho sonreír amargamente, no deseaba preocupar al otro, tampoco quería dificultarle la vida, había sido él quien le pidiera por aquella clase de atenciones, no tenía cara ahora para decirle que lo había detestado igual o más que si hubiera sido con un extraño.

-Estoy bien, solo...- "no eres él" la frase que quedara inconclusa no era difícil de interpretar, dolía para ambos, la mirada entre molesta y acusadora del pecoso le había hecho desviar la propia al momento.

-Lamento no ser el bruto violador que esperarías.- la amargura en aquellas palabras podía percibirla claramente y aunque entendía el enojo del otro no podía perdonarlo por aquello, no le gustara que insinuara siquiera algo malo de su otro hermano, el cuerpo de Luffy había actuado antes que su cerebro abofeteando al pecoso por aquel comentario, la mirada de ambos era furiosa, ninguno se disculparía, se conocían el uno al otro lo suficiente como para saber aquello al menos, a pesar de la distancia que se había creado entre ellos seguían siendo, probablemente, quien mejor conocía al otro en este mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/algunos años antes/

.

.

.

.

.

No había sido tan difícil como esperaba, a Sabo no le importaba en verdad el hacerse "amigo" de otra gente solo para sumirles en aquel mundo de horrible desesperación, si alguien había tenido la osadía de meter a su querido Luffy en aquel mundo no veía motivo ni razón de que ningún otro debiera ser perdonado, no necesitaba ganar demasiado, lo había hecho más bien por la substancia, para asegurar su pureza, para saber lo que conseguía, para estará más "seguro" seguro de una mierda, su conciencia había muerto hace demasiado tiempo y aun así prontamente habían comenzado a tener más dinero del que podían gastar sin levantar sospechas, pero tampoco importaba; para cuando el pecoso regresara el ritmo de vida que llevaban estaba tan bien establecido que parecía casi imposible incluirle en el, aun así le habían hecho, era su hermano ¿Como podrían no haberlo hecho?

Ace era su hermano, de ambos, siempre lo seria, pero había ciertas cosas que solo se decían entre Luffy y el rubio, porque inmiscuir al tercero habría significado admitir sus culpas. Al menos frente a él aun tenían la decencia de fingir.

Sabo no decía todo lo que había que decir y el pecoso tampoco preguntaba, los panfletos y las cosas con las que había vuelto estaban en la mesa sin que ni él ni el menor de los hermanos quisieran prestarles demasiada atención, nadie quería considerar la opción impresa en ellos en realidad, ni el mismo pecoso, quizá por eso no les mencionara, una mañana ya no estaban, les encontró en el jardín convertidos en aviones de papel, probablemente obra de Luffy que comenzaba a aburrirse de aquel lugar, de aquella vida normal que pretendían llevar desde la vuelta de su hermano, si ambos iban a la escuela era solo por apariencias, claro que al rubio le servía mas aquello que a su pequeño hermano, más tiempo en la calle era lo mismo que más ingresos, a veces se preguntaba en qué momento Ace le cuestionaría de dónde sacaba para los paseos o los restaurantes, probablemente ya lo supiera y por eso no preguntara, mientras no se dijera en voz alta ambos podían pretender que todo iba bien, que las cosas estaban mejorando aunque estas no hicieran más que empeorar.

A pesar de haber regresado a casa Ace no pasaba mucho tiempo en ella, el ojiazul y Luffy tenían bastante tiempo a solas para hacer lo que les viniera en gana y regularmente lo hacían, aun así solo era cuestión de tiempo a que el pecoso les descubriera, estaba seguro de aquello, no eran precisamente cuidadosos y el más joven tenía meses sin dormir en su propia cama y casi estaba seguro que alguna noche en la que se le olvidara taparle bien la boca al menor para que no se escuchasen sus gemidos les descubriría, si no es que ya lo había hecho y no había dicho nada aun por lo mismo que no decía nada acerca del dinero y a pesar del cinismo no dejaba de estar nervioso.

La presencia del moreno mayor en la casa ponía al ojiazul nervioso y los nervios no eran buenos, acabaría cometiendo alguna estupidez si no podía controlarse. Un error del que después no pudiera regresar.

.

.

.

.

-Así que aun sigues sustentándolo ¿No?- El error había llegado en la forma de unos cuantos sobrecitos con pedacitos de cristal molido en ellos, con las prisas matutinas el pecoso había tomado la chaqueta del rubio llevándose con ella las muestras que repartía de vez en cuando entre los potenciales clientes nuevos, aquellas porquerías no le servirían ni para el arranque a su pequeño hermanito, pero claro que no diría aquello.

-Es solo para calmarle, de vez en cuando.- La mirada del chico de los ojos negros era inclemente, casi le parecía estar mirando el abismo de su propia perdición, quería saltar a el pero no le era posible, obviamente su hermano no aprobaba aquello, Sabo era el primero en saber que lo que hacía no estaba bien pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto ante la acusación implícita de aquel que había huido de los problemas y solo había regresado ahora que las cosas estaban un poco más en calma, aun no le preguntaba a donde había ido, temía que su respuesta solo lograse llenarle con aun mas rencor hacia su querido hermano, por entonces aun le amaba quería creer.

-Supongo que no es tu culpa.- había escuchado al otro decir tras un pesado suspiro, la mano en su hombro por algún motivo se sentía arder, no quería aquel contacto pero tampoco podía alejar al otro, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que se trataba de su hermano, que el pecoso no era el enemigo si no aquellas substancias, que él mismo era el malo de la historia al no haber podido salvar al menor de aquellas y en su debilidad haber cedido, pero aun así había algo que no le permitía tragarse eso por completo, quería empujar al otro como si desde entonces supiera que el seria la llave de su perdición, no lo había hecho.- Pero las cosas no pueden seguir así Sabo, tú lo sabes ¿No?- lo sabía, no quería aceptarlo pero lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, no era ningún idiota, sabía que si continuaban así aquello de sonsacarle el vicio a su hermano menor no pararía hasta estar de pie junto al féretro de aquel, pero tampoco había mucho que pudiera hacer si el chiquillo amenazaba con tomar su propia vida cada que le retiraba las substancias.- Te eh visto.- el corazón del rubio se había acelerado, sus labios separándose como en preparación de la protesta, nada, le faltaban las palabras, todo aquello era demasiado, quería quebrarse y admitir sus pecados, si el otro sabia y no le estaba gritando o golpeando aun es que le perdonaba ¿No? Seguramente le ayudaría a pensar en algo para salir de eso si era así, quizá fuera lo mejor, quizá lo fuera.- Se que estas cansado, te vi hojeando los panfletos antes de que Lu les tirara por el patio.- por un momento el mundo había dado vueltas a su alrededor vertiginosamente, después una leve sonrisa se había posado en sus labios, la farsa seguía en pie, por algún extraño motivo sentía ganas de echar a reírse, había estado a punto de ceder ante lo que creía perdido y después se daba cuenta que el otro estaba ciego y no podía ver al demonio que estaba a dos palmos de su cara. -lamento haberte dejado solo Sabo yo…- la expresión contrariada en el rostro ajeno al rubio se le antojaba lo más gracioso que había visto en su vida.- nosotros no podemos con estos Sabo... tu sabes que es lo mejor...-

-No creo que sea lo mejor Ace...- por fin el mundo había vuelto a su sitio, a su decadente y descompuesto y pestilente sitio.- Sabes que Luffy encontrara la forma de huir de ese lugar ¿Ya no conoces a tu propio hermano?- había algo de veneno en sus palabras y algo de cinismo en su expresión y aquellos no había pasado desapercibidos, quizá Ace estuviera medio ciego por la negación pero tampoco era idiota, aun le conocía algo, frunciendo un poco el seño el pecoso se había tornado serio de nuevo.

-Bien, deja de suministrarle estas porquerías entonces si no quieres que lo interne yo mismo.- aquello había borrado la leve sonrisa del rubio pero mientras atrapaba el paquetito de sobres transparentes que el pecoso le lanzase solo había podido pensar en que al menos no se habían desperdiciado aquellas muestras, aun podía sacarles buen provecho.

.

.

.

.

.

/Quizá hoy/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de ponerse las ropas lo mas a prisa que le había sido posible Luffy había salido corriendo, poco habían importado los gritos de Ace preguntándole a donde iba o que este en bóxers y sandalias intentase seguirle, el mismo no sabía bien a donde se dirigía hasta que llegara a aquel lugar, sus pasos se habían ido poco a poco alentando conforme se acercase al caserón abandonado que en otro tiempo le hubiera servido de morada, no había rejas de seguridad, no había vallas electrificadas o guardias y de la cinta amarillo con negro que decorase el lugar apenas unos meses antes solo quedaban jirones en los extremos de las bardas vecinas, el lugar parecía tan intacto que casi podría haber creído que al cruzar el umbral Sabo aun estaría ahí para recibirle.

El menor había salido corriendo tan aprisa que no siquiera se había vestido adecuadamente, se coloco la camisa que llevaba en mano antes de acercarse al umbral de la casa y sacar una pequeña llave de su escondite en una rendija junto a la puerta, el clic del metal abriendo el cerrojo le había hecho estremecer con la amenaza del llanto.- Estoy en casa...- murmuro al empujar la puerta para dejar entrar la luz del ocaso en aquella casa abandonada.

"Bienvenido a casa amor." podía escuchar al fantasma en su cabeza responderle amablemente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/Algún tiempo atrás/

.

.

.

.

.

.

El olor a sangre de alguna manera no le importaba, entre el mar de antiséptico aquella tintura roja le parecía bastante bienvenida al pequeño moreno que había manchado sus manos con ella, en su desentonada mente le había parecido bien el color y el aroma le había recordado a la libertad ¿Que mejor regalo de cumpleaños que aquel podía haber habido? y había sido justo el pecoso quien le facilitara el instrumento para realizar aquel maravilloso escape, seguro que lo había hecho a propósito, ¿Cómo si no se iba a explicar un descuido como aquel? Un pequeño tenedor de metal cuando todo lo que le daban ahí era de plástico no podía ser fortuito, oh que felices estarían sus hermanos de verle de nuevo en casa... ah, solo había un pequeñísimo detalle ¿Como era que se volvía a casa de nuevo? bueno, los detalles no eran importantes, ya estaba de camino a casa, todo iba a estar bien después de aquello, volverían a estar los tres juntos, ya no tendría que conformarse con las visitas de Sabo cada segundo día y las de Ace cada tercero, aunque no se explicaba cómo es que nunca iban juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El frio no le calaba la piel un tanto expuesta, pero al menos podía hacer lo que quisiera ahora, el hambre no le gustaba pero su hermano estaría feliz de que volviera a sentirle, sus pies dolían, pero no sabía dónde estaban sus zapatos, quizá no se los había puesto al salir, pero que bobo, debió haber usado una chaquetea, no recordaba de donde había sacado la ropa que usaba, tampoco importaba mucho, la luz estaba encendida, sus hermanos le esperaban en casa, no reconocía el automóvil aparcado frente a la casa, quizá sus hermanos tenían visita, ah, y el que no estaba presentable... aunque rara vez lo estaba, pero había llovido en esos últimos días y dormir en el suelo no era lo más limpio, quería haber llegado antes pero sus pies se cansaban pronto y a veces dolía un poco cuando las calles eran demasiado bruscas con cuerpo, si conseguía algo para pasar el rato conseguía avanzar un poco mas pero después perdía el rumbo, no sabía cuánto había tardado en volver pero ya estaba en casa, sus hermanos se alegrarían.

O quizá no.

¿Qué hacia la ex-novia de su hermano ahí? ¿Era por eso que le había abandonado en aquel horrible lugar? Maldita sea, ya se encargaría de que no volviera a ser así…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El rojo y el blanco a veces parecen una misma cosa, era demasiado extraño, cerraría los ojos, seguro que solo estaba soñando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rojo en sus manos…

Gritos…

Dejavú

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Por qué no entendían que solo quería estar con ellos? Ella era solo un estorbo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rojo en sus manos…

Dejavú

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quizá si cerraba los ojos todo desaparecería como otras veces.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rojo en sus manos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dejavú

.

.

.

.

.

¿Donde era aquel lugar?

Todo era limpio y fresco y suave, las cortinas que envolvían la cama, el pijama sobre su cuerpo, las sabanas, las cobijas, el colchón, suavidad increíble, no pensaba que incluso las nubes fueran tan suaves... la mano en la suya...

La mano en la suya...

Siguiendo aquella mano suave había podido encontrar a cierto rubio dormido sobre un silla a un lado de la cama con dosel en aquel cuarto que nunca había visto.- Sabo...- el aludido parecía bastante sumido en aquel sueño, tanto que el menor no se había atrevido a tratar de despertarle, aun cuando estaba más que feliz de verle de nuevo ¿Era real cierto? No quería que fuera un sueño más, últimamente sus sueños no eran agradables, acercándose al rostro de su hermano había contemplado aquellos labios que hacia tanto no besaba y con dulzura y suavidad había comenzado a acariciar el rubio cabello ajeno, sin querer irrumpiendo en el descanso del más alto.

-¿Lu?- El aludido había sonreído, su cuerpo dolía un poco y no tenía idea de donde estaba pero el cariño con el que le hablaba su hermano hacia que las cosas se sintieran un poco mejor, le gustaba aquella voz así, tranquila y dulce, no gritándole como cuando… como cuando… el dolor en su cabeza amenazaba con regresar ¿Qué era lo que había hecho exactamente? – Lu, me alegra que hallas despertado al fin...- la sonrisa y las palabras amables habían sido suficientes para que se perdiera en el laberinto de su mente y solo prestara atención de nuevo a aquello frente a él.

-Sabo, en donde...- mirando a su alrededor el azabache cada vez veía mas y mas cosas que no sabía reconocer

-Estas en casa amor.- y aquella había sido toda la respuesta que necesitara, el suave beso que el rubio depositase en sus labios tras aquello le había hecho comenzar a desear aun mas de esas atenciones, con un solo rose era como si las semanas y los meses alejados pronto se hubieran esfumado hacia el vacio.

Y a una simple caricia habían seguido las demás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/ Quizá… /

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El eco de sus pasos en la casona vacía le hacían encoger el corazón cada vez más, nunca le había molestado aquel cuando el lugar fuera suyo realmente pero ahora que ya no le pertenecía Luffy se sentía más como un extraño que nunca antes, las cosas lucían justo como el ultimo día que pasara en aquel lugar salvo por la capa de polvo gris que cubre todo aquello que se descuida por mucho tiempo, la frialdad de aquel lugar que por el espacio de casi dos años considerase un hogar se sobreponía a los recuerdos de fantasmas informes y con rostros amorfos que vivían en su memoria, no podía recordar a los empleados domésticos que limpiaban el lugar y le preparaban las comidas, tampoco la de las personas que entraban y salían para hablar con su hermano ya fuera serios, amistosos o incluso desesperados, recordaba el sentimiento de estar sobre las piernas del rubio mientras aquel atendía algún asunto importante o no, pero no recordaba aquellos asuntos, no recordaba el pasar de los días en aquella casa y dudaba que aquello fuera efecto únicamente de las drogas que consumía por aquel entonces. Al lado de su querido Sabo no importaban las pequeñeces como el tiempo.

Subiendo las escaleras a paso lento se había dado la vuelta al estar sobre el último peldaño, en unas cuantas horas se haría de noche y los fantasmas saldrían a pasear libremente, probablemente se sintiera mas cómodo entre ellos que entre los vivos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una llave plateada había sido puesta en las manos del pequeño azabache de la cicatriz bajo el ojo ¿Quien le había puesto ahí? tenia la vaga noción de que había sido uno de sus hermanos pero el rostro ajeno era borroso y solo recordaba la familiar sonrisa y aquellos labios pidiendo que guardase el secreto ¿Secreto de qué? quizá se tratase de la llave de algún tesoro pirata...

En su cuarto no había un alma, la luz del pasillo iluminaba precariamente el interior de la habitación que era demasiado grade para él, Sabo había insistido en que tuviera su propia habitación y durmiera en ella, sus patrones de sueño eran demasiado erráticos como para seguir compartiendo sus noches juntos, a veces sentía que no veía al rubio en días aunque estuvieran ambos ahí, en aquella casa, pero el rubio siempre aparecía cuando le necesitaba y si no podía ir a buscarle, la luz del pasillo siempre estaba encendida en caso de que se sintiera mal y quisiera ir en busca de su hermano, sabía que era de noche por que las luces estaban encendidas.

El frio piso en sus desnudos pies le había hecho estremecer, el rechinar de la puerta podía oírse claramente por el silencio de la casa y aunque hubiera querido ir a ver a su hermano esa noche la llave en su mano le había distraído de aquello, quizá hubiera sido mejor haber ido a ver a su hermano.

Como guiado por una fuerza ajena a él, Luffy había bajado las escaleras sigilosamente hasta irrumpir en el despacho del rubio, oblicuo a la otra presencia en aquella habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido de las sirenas le había sobresaltado, no había creído que el pecoso fuera capaz de aquello, su primer instinto había sido ir a por su pequeño hermano, al menos el debería poder huir, si le decía que hacer el chico sabría apañárselas seguramente pero Luffy no estaba en su cuarto, el corazón se le había parado por un segundo al rubio, con premura se había lanzado en dirección a las escaleras, la puerta de su despacho estaba abierta al igual que la puerta principal, las luces blancas y rojas que brillaban de manera funesta daban un aura demasiado sureal a aquella casona de alquiler que únicamente había adquirido para el pequeño ahora desaparecido, el resplandor daba una apariencia casi mortecina a aquella otra figura que al pie de las escaleras le miraba con aquellos orbes negros y penetrantes que en esos años había aprendido a odiar, los abismos de la boca del lobo.-Ya es tarde.- aun con el ruido de la sirena le había escuchado cual si todo estuviera en silencio, o quizá solo lo había imaginado, aun así aquellas palabras le habían helado la sangre, seguramente no hablaba enserio, bajando unos cuantos escalones como en trance los azules ojos había pasado de la figura al pie de las escaleras hasta mirar por el umbral de la puerta la ambulancia y apenas una fracción de aquella camilla, no no no no no no no no no no no no no... Aquello no podía ser cierto.

Como poseído Sabo había bajado el resto de las escaleras y si no había avanzado aun mas había sido por el firme agarre en su antebrazo por parte del pecoso, todo aquello era su culpa, no sabía cómo pero todo aquello era su maldita culpa, sin pedir explicaciones y sin hacer caso a lo que sea que hubiera en aquellos ojos de obsidiana o en aquella boca entreabierta a punto de decir algo se había soltado del agarre del pecoso con un gancho a la quijada ajena, no le había tomado ni tres pasos el cerrar la distancia hasta la puerta de entrada, no había podido siquiera acercarse lo suficiente a la camilla, nadie le había detenido, no, sus piernas mismas habían perdido la fuerza, cayendo de rodillas había golpeado el piso con frustración con ambos puños, su cerebro trabajaba a tiempo extra ¿Por que ocurría esto? ¿Como ocurría esto? no le había dado nada a el pequeño aquel día... no le había dado nada... más de una cosa estaba mal ahí.

De reojo había visto la patrulla, los policías no estaban en su casa, solo habían ido a supervisar que no le pasara nada a la ambulancia, la ambulancia estaba ahí para recoger el cuerpo únicamente, poniéndose en pie de nuevo había podido ver al pecoso masajearse el área afectada por el golpe que le había dado, una furia desconocida y cruel se había apoderado de Sabo y abalanzándose sobre quien en otra vida fuera su hermano había comenzado a lanzar golpes ciegos contra el rostro ajeno- ¿En qué mierda pensabas Ace?- el pelinegro no había hecho nada para impedir aquella paliza y aun cuando las lagrimas del rubio comenzaran a mezclarse con la sangre de su rostro no había hecho más cerrar los ojos. Quizá aquello había sido lo peor, el rubio habría preferido que le mallugara todo el cuerpo a golpes, tal vez así aquello doliera menos.

-Solo le di la llave… para calmarle.- Aquellas malditas palabras no dejaron de resonarle al rubio en la cabeza durante días.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la casa a solas el sonido reverberante del arma de fuego había sido escuchado únicamente por los vecinos.

Los sirvientes habían sido despedidos y pasaría más de una semana antes de que alguien descubriera el cadáver putrefacto con el carmesí manchando los dorados mechones del cuerpo que aun sin vida aferrase en su mano la fotografía de aquel sonriente pelinegro, casi podía decirse que las cuencas cristalinas y sin vida aun le observaban, si la retina es una cámara fotográfica como algunos creen la imagen grabada en aquellas había sido esa fotografía de tiempos mejores y nada más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La puerta de su antigua habitación estaba abierta, tal y como lo recordaba.

Había bastado con empujarla para que cediera, al igual que el resto de la casa el olor a polvo era lo único que delataba el paso del tiempo en aquel lugar, caminando hasta la cama deshecha donde tantas noches había pasado en compañía del rubio Luffy paso la mano por las sabanas frías como intentando buscar los rastros de calor inexistentes, mordiendo su labio inferior que comenzaba a temblar involuntariamente.- Ya estoy en casa Sabo... estoy limpio, ya no eh...- las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro al tiempo que se subía a la cama poco a poco, dejando sus sandalias resbalar de sus pies al piso, apegando su nariz al colchón para encontrarse con el familiar aroma del rubio, aquel probablemente hubiera pasado sus últimas noches en aquella cama.- ya no volveré a usarles de nuevo Sabo... ya no...- los espasmos del llanto le asaltaban inclementes y ruidosos, no importaba, no había quien le escuchase en aquel lugar, únicamente el eco de sus propios quejidos, de su respiración trabajosa y sus gimoteos lastimeros, ya estaba limpio, podía vivir su vida de manera normal de nuevo pero ¿Que importaba aquello? ¿Que importaba si había perdido lo que más quería? Pero seguiría adelante, por su hermano al que tanto había amado seguiría ahí.

.

.

.

.

Para cuando Luffy había despertado la luna brillaba alto en el cielo, por las ventanas aquella luz plateada se colaba a raudales, sus ojos hinchados por tanto llanto dolían un poco pero su corazón se sentía apenas una decima de gramo más ligero, removiéndose en la cama entre el agradable olor de su hermano envolviéndole había intentado volver a dormir pero entre la nostalgia y los recuerdos le era difícil concentrarse, girando su cuerpo hasta quedar tumbado boca arriba Luffy había soltado un pesado suspiro antes de limpiarse la nariz con la manga de la camisa y voltear a ver el pasillo sumido en la obscuridad, a aquella hora casi habría podido jurar que la luz estaría encendida y su hermano iría a buscarle pero con la casa en completa penumbra sabia que aquello no era más que un sueño... y soñar era lo único que le quedaba.

-Sabo...- acariciando sus propios labios para recordar el candor de la boca ajena había comenzado a bajar una de sus manos lentamente hasta rosar por encima de su ropa la zona más baja de su cuerpo de la manera que el mayor lo haría, con roses suaves para provocarle antes de deshacerse de un tirón de su ropa y comenzar a tocarle descaradamente, de sueños se alimentan las almas de los condenados, es lo único que les queda y en aquella casa y en aquella cama era donde podía soñarlos. Pronto se hallaba desnudo en la habitación vacía, rodeado del olor a polvo y sudor, se preguntaba si el rubio también habría hecho aquello en ese mismo lugar pensando en el.

Dándose la vuelta de manera que le fuera más fácil comenzar a tocar su propio cuerpo el pelinegro había introducido un par de dedos húmedos con su saliva en la dilatada entrada, mancillando su propio cuerpo al tiempo que podía sentir su miembro despertar ante el recuerdo de las cosas que el más alto le hiciera, cada rincón de aquella casa estaba impregnado con los recuerdos de aquellos días que aunque difíciles en cierta forma atesoraba como piezas de un rompecabezas inconcluso, no podía recordar las fechas o los eventos de manera adecuada pero podía enlistar cada caricia que Sabo había dado a su cuerpo en cada uno de sus días juntos, ahí con el corazón y el alma hechas pedazos podía sentir sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa temblorosa mientras acariciaba la extensión de su hombría y recontaba cada beso dado en el tiempo indefinido que habían compartido.

"Te amo cariño... solo quisiera habértelo hecho en todos tus sentidos" con el recuerdo de aquel dulce beso y de hacer el amor con su hermano por primera vez en la mesa de la cocina de otra casa que no era aquella había sentido la oleada de placer previa al orgasmo invadirle repentinamente, apretando su propia hombría con fuerza suficiente para evitar correrse sobre la cama apenas si había alcanzado a bajar de ella antes de vaciarse sobre su mano a un lado de esta, cayendo al suelo con la respiración en profundo estrago; no había querido correrse sobre las cobijas por no querer opacar el olor del rubio de aquellas, eso era lo último que le quedaba de el después de todo.

-Te amo Sabo... siempre te ame...- No se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos, se arrepentía de no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente de lograr cumplir sus infinitas promesas hacia el rubio mientras este aun estaba con vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué tanto me amas Sabo?

\- Más que al mundo entero monito.-

-¿Lo suficiente para darme un dulce?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Te amo Sabo, ya no lo volveré a hacer, de verdad.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Y bueno, aquí termina la historia, sé que es un final un poco triste (bueno... un mucho triste) pero espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, gracias por leer y los comentarios como siempre son bienvenidos, yo me voy con el corazón estrujado, pero así son las cosas.

P.D. para el gato, Te amo y odio que tengas razón, solo se escribir cosas tristes, ¡Soy una horrible persona! bueno, ya, me dedicare a la comedia que luego lloro con mis propios finales... mejor a escribir sobre Kaido y bígmama para el gato u.u


End file.
